<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lovely night by Danaesarte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265492">A lovely night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaesarte/pseuds/Danaesarte'>Danaesarte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Top Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaesarte/pseuds/Danaesarte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin comes home tired and his husband improves his mood. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lovely night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I hope I have developed the idea well. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I hope to improve in my writing.<br/>Also, sorry for my way of writing, I'm not good at making dialogues.<br/>I hope you enjoy it and any comment is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin finally arrived home. He shed his trench coat and briefcase and was able to relax in the safety of his home. He had been at work since early in the morning solving a poorly structured and developed report from one of his subordinates and just wanted to finish the day and hug his husband. </p><p>Erwin made his way to the living room where he found a Levi lounging watching cooking shows. When the latter noticed his presence he gave him a soft smile and made a place for the big man to settle in next to him. With a sigh, Erwin sat down on his comfortable couch and Levi leaned against his shoulder encircling, or almost encircling, his body in an embrace.</p><p>“How was your day? From your expression I'd say it sucked,” Levi said.</p><p>“It was,“ Erwin gave him a bitter smile, “I was looking forward to get out of there and get home just to hug you, your hugs always lift my spirits.”</p><p>  With a blush decorating his face, Levi gave him a kiss on his neck and a big bear hug like the ones Erwin liked. He was not an affectionate person but for her husband he was willing to show affection and shower his with unconditional love. </p><p>“I wish I could have you by my side at work and get as many hugs from you as I need, it would make it so much easier for me to cope with work," said Erwin, giving Levi a kiss on the temple.</p><p>“If I were in your office, I doubt you'd be productive, you idiot.”</p><p>  Smiling, he took Levi's chin and gave him a long, chaste kiss. Levi kissed him back and sank deeper into that big body, stroking the sides with slender fingers. After separating, Erwin filled the ravenette's face with small kisses as he maneuvered the small body until Levi, lifted by Erwin, wrapped his legs and arms around his body and they made their way to the bedroom. </p><p>  Erwin gently laid him down on the mattress and settled on top of him. They continued the kiss, but this time they went deeper, exploring with their tongues as wandering hands searched for any garment to undo and show, more and more, their bodies. With no clothes to bother them, they had free rein to worship every part of each other's bodies, whether with kisses or light caresses with their fingertips.</p><p>  Erwin found one of Levi's nipples and sucked on it eliciting a slight moan from her husband as his hand pinched the other nub. Leaving his torso and moving lower, he found himself face to face with the stiff cock and gave it a long lick from base to head several times, causing the cock to react each time. Fixing her gaze on the pink face, he took the tip into his mouth and alternated between sucking and licking drawing moan after moan from Levi's throat. He took him further until his nose could brush against the dark hair, bobbing up and down at a steady pace until Levi grabbed blond locks pulling him off his cock. </p><p>“If you keep this up, I won't hold out much longer. Stop playing and open me up so you can fuck me.”</p><p>  Without a second thought, he opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and coated his two fingers with the thick liquid. He directed his fingers towards his entrance and spread a little lube before inserting his index finger, moving it in slow circles to relax the muscle. Shortly thereafter, he added his middle finger, scissoring with both of them and reaching deeper, eliciting several low, prolonged moans from his partner. He continued to pump the two fingers in and out pleasuring Levi and searching for his spot. He found it and teased it with his now three fingers until he was sure it was fully open. </p><p>  He settled in between his legs and lined up sticking the tip into his hole. He went slowly but steadily until he bottomed out. This caused Levi's back to lift off the mattress and show a grimace that resembled one of pain but was anything but.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Erwin asked.</p><p>“Yes, stop asking and start to move now.”</p><p>“You have no patience, do you?” With that said, he started moving without giving Levi time to protest. He started off slow but built up speed, with deep, hard thrusts. </p><p>  At this pace they weren't going to last long but that didn't bother them. Levi began to masturbate to the rhythm of the thrusts as he threw his head back on the pillow. For his part, Erwin began to leave a trail of hickeys and nibbles down his neck, interspersed with grunts. </p><p>“Ah…. I'm.. c-close baby” exclaimed Erwin.</p><p>“Me too, E-Erwin. Don't... ah…. ahh... don't stop!”</p><p>  A few more strokes later and Levi came with a pure scream of pleasure, spilling cum all over his abdomen and hand. Erwin followed, sealing his lips with Levi's and spilling inside him until he ran dry. He pulled out of him with a sigh and lay down next to Levi, urging him to lean against his chest. They rested for close to a few long minutes until Levi's cleanliness obsession took center stage and they prepared for a long shower, cleaning up any debris to Levi's satisfaction. They moved to bed, not before changing the sheets, and snuggled until they fell asleep holding each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>